


Parasitosis

by garylovesjohn



Category: Door in the Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Entomophagia, Ero Guro, Feeding Kink, Forced Orgasm, Gross, Lovecraftian, Mind Break, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Other, Overstimulation, Parasites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Purple Prose, Ruined Holes, Self-Indulgent, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Survival Horror, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Urethral Play, Urination, Vomiting, Weirdness, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: An unfortunate detective becomes a father.
Relationships: Detective (Door in the Woods)/Parasite (Door in the Woods)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Parasitosis

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This fic is pretty gross and definitely won't be for everyone.
> 
> The main character is neither named nor described.

Water.

He desperately needed water.

His throat felt like sandpaper. He no longer had any saliva in his mouth. His body ached from dehydration.

He would do anything for a sip of liquid.

He had not found a single drink within the few neighbouring houses he had scoured. Just empty cans and bottles.

What rotten luck.

Wandering outside in the declining light of dusk. Slowly making his way past the few shambling zombies. Through trees and mud, he happened upon stale puddles of slimy, dirty swamp water.

Oh how appetizing they looked.

He knew this was a bad idea. Surely drinking this would make him sick. But he was certain that he would die if he didn't.

He was too thirsty to care.

Shamefully, he knelt next to the stinking hole, dropping on all fours to clumsily ladle the viscous liquid to his chapped lips. He slurped the vile substance, doing his best to make as little noise as possible.

It was rank and disgusting, both in taste and texture. He dry-heaved a bit, but still kept sucking up the lukewarm brown water until there was nothing left.

Repulsive as it had been, his pressing thirst was now quenched. Hopefully he could keep it down and perhaps he would survive to see the morning light.

Raising from the mud, he shuffled back towards one of the houses. This would suffice as his safe haven for the night.

Barely had he made it through the door that he was feeling nauseous. A fever was gaining him. Cold chills ran down his spine.

At first he thought he was simply ill from the drink, but then he felt a strange churning within his stomach.

Shaking, he hid in a corner, away from the windows, and lifted his shirt. Anxiously eyeing his stomach, feeling as if something was coming to life within.

"What the hell?" he hissed between his teeth as he saw his abdomen rise slightly.

Something was definitely moving inside.

And it was growing larger still.

Although it seemed like this was occupying most of his stomach already, he felt desperately hungry.

So much for beating thirst only for it to be replaced by ravenous hunger.

He rummaged in the smashed cupboards and feasted on everything he could find. Mouldy bread, worms and maggots crawling about, expired dog food. All was consumed, no matter how disgusting. He even threw up at one point and that too was eaten up, crying with despair, believing that he'd never be sated again.

When he spotted a shaggy, flea-ridden mutt outside, he made quick work of it with a nearby brick and feasted upon its warm flesh.

He was losing himself. Screaming gibberish as he ran around trying to feed whatever horrendous parasite was writhing within. The more he ate, no matter how sickening what he ingested was, the better he felt.

But the larger the intruder in his stomach grew.

Crawling inside a nearby convenience store, he found it looted of all food items. Desperate, he licked caked blood upon the walls until he happened upon another man who had failed to notice him yet. Tall, gaunt, covered in red like the surrounding scenery.

The single bullet in his pistol hit its mark and the man fell dead, head split open by the close impact.

The detective didn't even feel the trauma of callously taking someone else's life.

All he saw was meat.

Fresh, dripping, delicious meat.

It took hours but he left nothing behind safe for bones, picked clean.

He sucked on his dirty fingers, savouring every last bit of his copious meal. Sinews, entrails, muscles. What a glorious feast.

His stomach was heavy, bloated with mass, wriggling below his taut skin.

He caressed it, bereft of reason, giggling to himself. Pregnant with a monstrous abomination.

His belly painfully contracted, quaking under the immense strain. He felt whatever was in there descend.

Now it was in his guts.

He pushed, groaning, desperate. The stretch of his intestines pure torture. His pelvic bones cracking from the stress.

Deeper and deeper. He tried to force it out, expecting the most massive, anus-destroying shit of his life.

Instead, out came a tentacle. Fat, meaty, oozing in slime. Black like tar and covered in irregular pustules. It flopped about, hanging from his spread ass like a grotesque tail.

"Fuck…" he groaned, teeth clenched, sweating from the effort. He grabbed a hold of it, barely able to wrap his fingers around its slippery girth, and tried pulling it out.

Instinctively, the creature retracted its limb within, and the detective shuddered in unwanted pleasure as it accidentally bumped into his prostate.

God, I have to get this thing out of me. He thought in his crazed, panic-filled brain. Still sane enough to think about his self-preservation rather than to simply give in to this unruly anal invader.

He pushed again, but nothing came out. He was firmly plugged, rectum stretched thin by a massive lump of living flesh.

He felt more tentacles still high up within his colon. They were lazily writhing right below his ribcage, occupying the entire space.

Lifting his shirt again, he saw them clearly, coiling above his navel. How they undulated under his skin. He tried to touch them through it. Tried to force them downward.

He was unsuccessful.

The parasite once again kicked at his swollen prostate. So hard he pissed himself, his entire body going limp as his eyes crossed in pleasurable stupor.

Once more, a tentacle descended, exiting his hole, stretching it so wide he felt like he would break.

It was huge. Turgid and textured in every wrong way possible. Lazily, it retracted back inside only to slowly protrude back out again.

The detective panted, reverse-fucked by a monster in his guts. The sensation alone should have made him sick, but his mind was far too unravelled now.

He grabbed the flopping limb between his ass cheeks and began jerking it off like a dick. It was much bigger than his own and he soon applied both his hands to the task.

Feeling its host's pleasure, the parasite moved faster, disappearing then reappearing from within. Punching that mancunt inside-out into a swollen, prolapsed donut.

The detective completely lost it from the sensations. Only able to lay on the dusty floor, boneless from a non-stop anal orgasm.

More tentacles came out and joined in the thorough reshaping of his doughy hole. One of them crawled up his taint, holding his balls in a tight squeeze, preventing his ejaculation. Another wormed its way into his urethra, breaching his bladder and vigorously fucking him there.

It was too much. He was barely conscious, numb from overstimulation, grunting like a pig in heat. A breeding sow, reduced into a slave by the horror he had nurtured within his own belly.

The wet noises of energetic tentacles and slimy farts from the air going up his guts whenever the parasite retreated were revolting. Such cacophony would have brought legions of zombies to the house. But even in their rotting minds, they knew better. They knew what those sounds meant and not to get too close to a parasite and its prey.

Had the detective remained sane, he would have noticed that the creature was still expanding. The tentacle fucking his pisscanal had grown considerably, stretching him so wide a well-hung human would be able to fuck his poor dick like a pocketpussy. The constant rubbing of all the nubs and lumps made his urethra tingle and he would have squirted all over the floor had he not been stuffed shut.

His ass was utterly destroyed, so large he wouldn't even feel two beefy arms up in there. Cuntlips slack and dragging on the floor. Rectum engorged, red and veiny, hanging out completely past his second hole. A coiled slab of manmeat. A fresh, fleshy, overfilled sausage defiled by a dozen tentacles sprouting from its end.

He was finished, both in body and mind. Fucked stupid by his own mistake. He didn't even have enough wits left to regret drinking from that puddle. All he wanted right now was to be further wrecked by his spawn.

And wrecked he was. The brutal pounding of both his guts and urethra lasted through morning and well into the next night. The parasite had grown so large inside that he now looked pregnant and well-overdue.

Countless brain-melting orgasms later, he was entirely exhausted. He didn't even notice how much his body had degraded. How much he was parched and starving. He was drooling, face down on the dirty floorboards, twitching occasionally. He had nothing left to give. His bladder raped out of any piss it had. His dick limp and used up. His balls drained and bruised black and blue. His guts nearly entirely out of his gaped, muscleless ass.

He was dying with a dumb smile upon his livid face.

The parasite moulted before finally crawling out of its spent host. A useless, discarded shell. It had served its purpose well.

Ravenous and requiring yet more sustenance to grow, the monster's numerous mouths, full of rows upon rows of serrated teeth, began gorging upon the spilled intestines of the detective.

He didn't even feel the pain. His nerves still screaming in maddening pleasure. He couldn't see anything. His vision was nothing but a blur, his eyes so dry both from dehydration and him being too entranced to even blink.

Much like the detective had done with his victim previously, the parasite consumed him entirely. Except he was still aware while it occurred. The monster finished its feast of tripes before gnawing upon everything the legs had to offer.

By this point, the poor man had lost so much blood, he was barely alive. His heart was missing beats, pumping on empty. He gasped irregularly, cold and shaking. His lovely spawn, now even larger than he was, rested on top of him, further restraining his breathing.

He gently passed away filled with happiness.

Happiness to have served as the host and meal for the horror he had birthed.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check out [Door in the Woods](https://store.steampowered.com/app/1189230/Door_in_the_Woods/) if you enjoy dying a lot and being horny for letters.


End file.
